The Watto and Anakin Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: While Anakin is a slave to Watto, a Jedi Knight comes into his life. Anakin and Watto discuss this situation, as well as other situations. This story will cover the events of TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Watto

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Anakin.**

**Timeframe: From TPM through ROTS**

The quick background story of the Anakin and Watto PT Notes-

Anakin is Watto's slave, and, catching Anakin pausing during work to think, Watto confronts Anakin about it

and so these Notes begin... 

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
To my slave Anakin,

How many times do I have to tell you boy, GET TO WORK!!!! I can't have you day dreaming all day. We have a lot to do. I need you to race again for me next month.

Now do I have to go and punish you again for not doing your work? GET TO IT!!!!

Your master,

Watto


	2. Note 2 Anakin

Author - Amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=940478

To my Master Watto,

I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to start daydreaming. I promise I'll get all my work done now. And I'll be ready for the race. I'm gonna win this time!

Your slave,  
Anakin


	3. Note 3 Watto

Note 3  
To my slave Anakin,

You are day dreaming again. Do I have to whip you one more time? I need you to go clean that hyperdrive thing you found. I also need you to see if you can get it into working order. Hurry up with that, because I need you to clean fan switches and just clean the shop in general.

Yes, you will be racing next month. You know that Sebulba always wins, but you are good at racing. Maybe one day you will beat him.

Your master,  
Watto


	4. Note 4 Anakin

Author - Amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=940478

Master Watto,

You don't have to whip me. I just can't help daydreaming sometimes, but I promise I'll do my work really good and make up for it. And I'll try really hard not to daydream anymore.

And Sebulba always wins because he cheats. If he drove fairly, I'd beat him no problem!!

Your slave,  
Anakin


	5. Note 5 Watto

Note 5  
To my slave Anakin,

You better not daydream again boy!! Where are you anyway? I haven't seen you around. You better not be hiding from me, boy….or I'll pound you.

Remember I own you. You do not own your own body or your work. I own all of you.

Make sure that you don't crash your pod in the next race.

Quit coughing. It's really getting me annoyed…so just cut all your coughing out.

Let's see? Why would you be hiding from me? Maybe because you're a bad little boy and you are trying to get out of work?

I do not care if you are sick or not…what's wrong with you anyway? You are my property and everything you do belongs to me. When you don't work, do you know that I lose a lot of time and money?

Now get back to work. I don't care how sick you are. Do you understand me? I demand that you work now or I'll beat your mother again.

Now BOY, GET IN HERE!!!!!!! I have a customer approaching and I need you to dust off the shop while I talk to the customers.

Okay, good. Now I'm going to talk to the customer.

I don't care if you are sick or not. You are not allowed to rest during your work time!!! Do you understand me??????

Heh, heh, boy. You don't know anything about how racing works. "Cheating" is perfectly allowable…the object is to win. Don't you know that?

Your master,  
Watto


	6. Note 6 Anakin

Author - Amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=940478

To my Master Watto,

I understand. I wasn't hiding, though, I was working on something. I didn't mean to be so long. I know that you are my master, and I belong to you. I'm very sorry for the trouble I've caused you. I'll try my best to stop coughing and get better quickly.

Oh, and I do know the object of racing is to win. So I'm gonna win the next race, no matter what!!!

I'm almost done cleaning the shop. What should I do next?

Your loyal slave,  
Anakin


	7. Note 7 Watto

Note 7  
To my slave Anakin,

You still cough sometimes. I don't want to hear any coughing. Do you understand me?

Whether I beat your mom or not is my business, not yours. She is a slave just as you are, and if I want to beat her I can.

What was wrong with you that you were sick? You better be better boy!!! Next time you tell me you're sick, I'll beat YOU AND YOUR MOTHER, you got that?

Now that's enough work for today. You can go home….and tomorrow you have the day off. I have a business meeting I must attend and I have no one to baby-sit you while I'm gone.

Ah…and don't think it is for you that I am giving you time off. It is because tomorrow is a big pod race and I'm going to be watching it. I'm going to bet everything on Sebulba.

Do not get sick on me ever again, you understand?

Well I doubt your new friends will be able to come up with the money necessary to buy the parts….and soon they will become so desperate that they will have to sell the ship to us. I'll get a brand new ship!

I'll beat your mother if I want to.

Your Master,  
Watto


	8. Note 8 Anakin

Author - Amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=940478

To my Master Watto,

Please, don't beat my mother. I understand, and I don't care if you beat me when I'm bad, but please, please, please don't hurt Mom!

All the sand and dust blowing around makes my asthma worse and makes me cough. That's why I was sick. I don't mean to cough, honest!!! But sometimes I can't help it. I'll try harder not to, though, I promise. And I won't be sick again.

I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I think my friends will get the money to buy the parts. Won't it be good if they buy the hyperdrive? It's worth a lot of money.

Thank you for letting me go home early, and for giving me the day off tomorrow!!! I'll try and get better and stop coughing.

Your slave,  
Anakin.


	9. Note 9 Watto

Note 9

To my slave Anakin,

I thought I already told you that I can beat your mother if I want to. She is my property, just as you are.

I told you that you would race next month, not tomorrow. Uh….don't you have a concept of time? I can't have you race every time. Besides that, because you were sick, you are WAY behind on your work. You need to make it all up and get ahead on your work; otherwise I'm going to get behind again!

Now that farmer or Jedi…whatever he is…wants to enter you in the race tomorrow. He came to me and said that he acquired a pod in a game of chance…that it was the fastest ever built, and he wants you to race it for him. I guess he thinks that you can win the race and get the money to buy the part. I tell you, those outlanders know nothing! You're good…but you know that Sebulba will win…he always does. Of course…he did make a deal that I simply could not turn down…if you are willing to work EXTRA hard for me, and can somehow get ahead on your work while still being in the race tomorrow, I'll let you race for him. Promise me that you will get ahead….and even if you have to work all day (except for the race) AND ALL NIGHT TOMORROW, I will let your race. Deal?

You're "friends" as you call them are outlanders. They know nothing about life here. I don't think that they'll get out of here. Heh, heh, heh. You know what your friend did…he said that if YOU win, I get all the winnings minus the parts he needs…and if YOU lose, I get to keep their ship. It looks like the ship will be mine. I get a new ship! I can't wait! We'll sell it for a fortune. You're friend's a foolish one, methinks.

I know that you have asthma, slave, and I know that all the sand and dust blowing around sometimes makes it worse and makes you cough. That wasn't what I was referring to. Your mom told me you have been sick with some kind of lung infection. That was what I was trying to figure out.

Hmmm….well….it seems as if your friend's plan is to have you race for the part.

Your Master,  
Watto


	10. Note 10 Anakin

Author - Amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=940478

To my Master Watto,

It's a deal! I promise that I'll get ahead on my work, no matter how long it takes me!!!

I know I can't race every time. I'll skip the race next month if you want me to. I'll do whatever you want.

Qui-Gon and the others ARE my friends. Even though they're outlanders, they're smart. And if it's the fastest pod ever, there's no way Sebulba will beat me!!! I won't let them down, and I won't let you down either. I'm gonna win tomorrow, and they can get their parts and you'll get the money.

I do have a little lung infection. It's getting better, though. I've been taking medicine for it.

Your slave,  
Anakin.


	11. Note 11 Watto

Note 11

To my slave Anakin Skywalker,

Your friend ceases to surprise me with his foolishness. You better stop your friend's betting, or I'm going to end up owning him too. Heh, heh, heh. You'll never guess what kind of foolish bet he made.

Well I hope that you race well, since I own you, and your skill in part makes me look good. Boy, you cannot be foolish enough that you think you will win this race. You've never even finished one. Yes, you are good, there are no doubts there, but Sebulba's going to win. He always wins.

How do you think you're going to beat Sebulba? Now boy, you know that's impossible.

Well you weren't there when your friend made the bet with me. Had you been there, you would have known exactly what I'm talking about.

See you when the race is over. The flag parade was quite nice, but everyone already knows who will win. Don't be too disappointed when you lose the race, and I obtain ownership of your friend's ship.

Your master,  
Watto


	12. Note 12 Anakin

Author - Amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=940478

To my Master Watto,

What do you mean by that? What did Qui-Gon bet?

Just because Sebulba always wins doesn't mean he'll win today. I know I've never finished, but I'm going to this time. I'm going to win!!! It's not impossible. It'll be hard, because Sebulba cheats, but I'll beat him today. I know I will!!!

Will you tell me what Qui-Gon's bet was after the race, please?

I won't be disappointed. I WILL win!!!

Your slave,  
Anakin.


	13. Note 13 Watto

Note 13

To my slave Anakin,

Your friend cheated! Somehow he knew you would win! More than that, I think YOU cheated. You little ungrateful brat! Well because you cheated, I'm not going to do Qui-Gon's part of the deal.

You're mine!

How could you win? This is all a trick! Well you're not going to cheat me out of anything.

Well maybe I can't have Qui-Gon's ship, but you're mine. I'm not giving you up!

You know what, I'm not even going to tell you what happened with that bet. I think I'll keep the details of that bet to myself.

Get to work. Remember you promised that you would work extra hard for me today.

You MASTER WHO OWNS YOU,  
Watto


	14. Note 14 Anakin

Author - Amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=940478

To my master Watto,

Qui-Gon didn't cheat! And neither did I!!! I don't cheat. I won on my own talent.

I know I'm yours. Why would you have to give me up?

I won today because my friends needed me to. It's not a trick.

You don't need to tell me about the bet. I'll ask Qui-Gon about it if I see him again.

I know, I'm getting to my work now.

Your slave,  
Anakin.


	15. Note 15 Watto

Note 15

To Anakin who should rightfully be my property,

Ah shut-up. As I'm sure you have learned by now, you are now no longer my property. But I still own your mother!! The bet that your friend made with me right before the race was that if you won, you became Qui-Gon's. You did not know this before the race, did you, you horrible little boy.

Qui-Gon used a threat with me… the threat of taking me to the Hutts. I finally gave in.

I hope you know I don't like this, and your mother is going to pay!

Now you should know why I made such a big issue about my owning you…in the last letter.

Now that I have deactivated your slave transmitter, go off and have a fun life…while I have to sit here and try to find someone else to do your old work. What am I going to do without you?

Leave quickly. If you should happen to see me before you leave, I might do you harm. I am NOT in a good mood right now, and you and your friend are the cause of it.

Your former master,  
Watto


	16. Note 16 Anakin

Author - Amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=940478

To Watto,

I swear I never knew anything about Qui-Gon's bet until he came for me after the race.

Don't hurt my mother!!! I'll be back to free her...I promise you. And if I find out you've hurt her, I'll make you pay.

I'm sure you'll find someone to work for you.

Your slave no longer,  
Anakin.


	17. Note 17 Watto

Note 17

Anakin,

Even though I was mad that you left, I do care about you Anakin. You were a good slave, and I'm going to miss your work. If it pleases you, I would like you to send me a letter every once in a while to hear how you are doing. You will still make me proud if you are not my property anymore, because I can think, "that boy was once my slave."

I'm not sure what that Jedi, or whatever he is, is planning on doing with you. A 9 year old boy can't do much on his own in this galaxy, you know.

If you choose not to write me anymore, I ask that you at least write me back one more time. (And let me know whether or not you want to keep up a regular correspondence.)

Do you think you're going to become a Jedi? How is a former slave going to become a Jedi? You're good, there's no doubt there…but I do not know if you have what it takes to become a Jedi Knight. I have also heard it said that the Jedi only take infants to train. They are not likely to take a 9, almost 10, year old boy on. I don't want to dash your hopes, boy, but I am telling you what I know. That Jedi must have cheated you!

Do not worry about your mother, kid. I will treat her the same way I always have. If she is not doing her fair share of the work, I will beat her as I have in the past, but I will not hurt her anymore than she deserves.

And if you are thinking about coming back and freeing your mother, you should know a few things. That's going to be pretty near impossible, kid. If you become a Jedi Knight you would not be able to come back to Tatooine. You would have a Jedi Master, and I do not think the Council would give a care about your mother, and you would have to do what they say. Also, you would be powerless to free your mother. Tatooine is a Maurder world, not a Republic one.

Ew, boy, I'm REALLY scared of Qui-Gon. Sure, he cost me my best slave, but he would not bring me harm. Jedi are not supposed to get angry or attack.

Sure you didn't know anything about Qui-Gon freeing you.

Watto


	18. Note 18 Anakin

Author - Amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=940478

Watto,

I won't be writing you anymore after this. If you really want to know about me and what I'm doing, you can ask Mom. She'll tell you.

I don't know if I will be a Jedi or not. But I WILL find a way to free Mom, no matter what. You'd better not hurt her at all.

Goodbye.

Anakin.


	19. Note 29 Watto

Note 19

Four years after the Trade Federation Invasion on Naboo

Four years later

To my former slave Anakin,

I see that you have stolen your mother from my clutches. You no doubt call this rescuing her. To me, she was property. I demand that you compensate me immediately. It did not take me long to find that she was missing.

Since you are a Jedi now, your Republic credits are no good to me. Get me money that is good. I don't care how you do it, but you WILL compensate me, you little thief.

You have sure sprouted though, little Ani.

If you want your parents and your brothers to be safe, then you will get me my money.

Watto


	20. Note 20 Anakin

Author - Takianna (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=Takianna

Slave Owner Watto-

I owe you nothing. If anything you owe me more then you could possibly imagine. I raced for you for years and still had nothing to show for it. I think that my mother being taken from your clutches is a fair trade for everything. Also note that I repaired many things for you to sell again and received nothing.

If you continue to threaten my family I will have to get other jedi involved. Although they don't know what I have done, I'm sure that they would be able to see the injustice of what you do. Let's try not to get others involved by arguing over petty amounts of money.

You will find someone who can replace my mother. I'm sure that there are plenty of people who are willing to work for a wage, if you would pay them something decent.

Remember what I've said -

Anakin


End file.
